Love
by seungyoon
Summary: Allen has an unrequited love on Kanda. He doesn't mind if it stays this way as long as he can be by Kanda's side.What happens though if this mission just might bring them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Allen was sound asleep until he got a phone ringing loud and piercing. He groaned. The white haired boy sat up as he grabbed his cell phone. It was Koumi. A bit surprised to see him call so early.  
Allen unlocks his phone then answers the call.  
"Hey, Koumi"  
"Good! Glad to see you're up already. Allen I have a mission for you. Please, come stop by the office right away." Koumi chimed.  
His over extremely cheerfulness this early in the morning made him worry that this was probably not going to be good.  
"Okay.I'll be there in 20minutes." Allen said then hung up the call once he heard him yell "Lenalee!" he chuckled to himself before getting up and changing.

Allen checked himself out in the mirror. "Alright! ready. Timcampy, lets go." he said as he looked over his shoulder at his friend who sat on the desk. His wings flapped as he flew over to him and rested on his shoulder.

They left to Koumi's office. He opened up the door. Allen stood frozen though as soon as he entered...Kanda was there sitting in the chair.  
Allen blushed a bit when the other turned around to see him. Of course, glaring at him. Allen didn't falter, though as he simply smiled and waved. Great. This must be that feeling something bad was going to happen.  
Allen sighed. He took his seat next to Kanda who hadn't left yet. This only means that they're on a mission together.  
Koumi cleared his throat at the rise of sudden tension getting both of their attentions now. He smiled. "Judging by your expression Allen. You've probably already figured out that yout two will be working together."  
"Why do I have to work with this beansprout! of all people! I can do this fine on my own." Kanda suddenly blurted out as he stood up almost knocking his chair over in the process. Koumi sighed, then pushed up his glasses. He looked at Kanda seriously. It almost gave Allen chills.  
He wondered how Kanda remained unphased."I already told you, Kanda. Everyone else is out on a mission right now and I need Lenalee here. So, that's why you must work with Allen. I wish you'd stop acting like a kid." He huffed. Kanda was furious at the comment though and left.  
"Hey! Kanda! Stop. You still need to hear the details." Koumi groaned as he sunk in his chair. "Allen..." he looked over at him with an apologetic look. Allen shook his head. "Don't worry. It's not that bad as you think it is between us. Well, okay it is. But I don't really mind it so much. It doesn't bother me." he said with a reassuring smile. It did bother him a little but it didn't make him give up trying to be friends with Kanda. Plus...he wouldn't lie that he's in love with , he really didn't mind.

Sure his feelings will always unrequited but just being by his side was enough for him. This was good for him too because he hasn't gotten to hang out with Kanda at all. Even though they always argue he liked being with 've both been super busy. Everyone has.  
Koumi nodded. "Alright, well please explain to him later then. All he knows is where the meeting place is. I think that's probably where he stormed off to. Right after I tell you the details I'll need you two to leave imeditatly." he explained.  
Allen wondered why this was so urgent but decided to save the questions for when Koumi was done talking.  
"There's a town where there have been numberous killings and knows what or why. They just know something has. They never see what's causing everything. This town sent out an urgent S.O.S , this must be pretty serious. I want you to be on guard because the way things have sounded...I think..." he hesitated to say something more.  
"The Noah are behind it?" Allen cued in for him. Koumi nodded.

"Yeah. It's just a theory but be careful for all we know this could be a trap.I'm sorry to send you two out like this for.."  
"Don't worry. You have nothing to worry about. We're professionals!" He said with a cheerful smile.  
Koumi chuckled. "Thanks, Allen." he said. Allen nodded giving him another smile then bowed and left once dismissed.  
He thought to go look for Kanda but it turned out Kanda was right outside the door waiting. He nearly jumped in surprise.  
Kanda sighed at him. "We have to leave right away, right?" Kanda asked acting like he heard everything. Maybe, he did.  
Allen nodded. "I'm going to go start packing. You probably should too."  
"Tch" the only reply Kanda gave him before he walked off  
Allen let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he had been holding.

* * *

~ Author's note ~  
I wrote this for a friend of mine who loves Yullen. I promised this ages ago and I finally got around to it. Sorry this took so long ;w; I hope you like it! fancypantsfrance :) This is my first D gray man fanfic. So, feel free to review it ^_^  
This is fluffy and maybe involves some smut. Hehehe.  
Min Ki~


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them meet up at the meeting place where they'll depart. Two hours had passed and it was already Noon. Allen's stomach growled but ignored it. "Ready?" Allen asked Kanda who stood beside him now and Kanda didn't say anything but already headed onto the boat.  
Allen grinned. He waved goodbye to Lenalee who gave him a hug then they left.  
Once they arrived on ground again, they had to walk quite a ways before they would reach their destination.  
The walk was silent and it started to get colder.  
Allen shivered a bit his stomach growling in the process. He looked around to see if anyone heard it but glad nobody seemed to have heard the embarrasing sounds his stomach was making.  
As they progressed, probably half way there now. It started snowing! "Snow! wow!" Allen said while twirling a bit like a kid.  
Kanda rolled his eyes. "Come on, stop acting dumb. Bean sprout. and let's go." He growled and Allen pouted then stuck his tongue at him before they continued. However, the snow seemed to pick up and started getting heavier. The two of them looked at each other before looking for somewhere to stay as it kept picking up. They finally find this hotel high off the ground and pay for their stay.

~ Author's note ~

Sorry this one is so short _ I'm not very good at writing Yullen *sobs* Sorry if they're out of character at all.

I'm looking for a beta btw! If anyone wants to be my beta please message me :) my punctuation and stuff isn't the best. Orz.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: left;"it starts snowing on the way to where they're was really surprised considering there was no reports of snow at all. It was Novemember, though. They have to stay at this log cabin in the woods. It's good that they found someplace to stay but bad that they have to share a wasn't sure how he would be able to control himself when Allen has feelings for , this snow storm passes /Everything else was booked here and this was the only place they found in the , that they were inside this room right now. Heat blasted high. He had to take his coat still felt incredibly cold. Allen /"Oi, you better not catch a cold. Bean sprout." he scoffed at himbr /"It's not Bean sprout! It's Allen! Allen Walker!" He said but sneezed again. Shit, this is bad. He started to shiver /Why? He wasn't out in the cold for very long. He was wearing a heavy coat too. It doesn't make sense. Allen groaned. br /Kanda tossed a blanket over his about fed up with , he just did that instead of wasting his /Allen noticed everything became dark. He took the blanket off his head, in the process his hair sticking up from static. Allen looked at it then at /Kanda was just doing his own buisness as if he hadn't done anything at /Allen grinned, though. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. br /Allen thought wrapping himself up in the blanket. Kanda went down to get some dinner while Allen stayed in the room./p  
p style="text-align: center;"~ Author's note ~/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Again, Short. D: Sorry...the next few chapters will probably be really short but I promise they'll get longer eventually. Hehehe./p  
p style="text-align: center;"If you have any ideas to add to the story you'd like to see happen feel free to comment! :)/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Allen for some reason wasn't feeling good. He never thought he would catch a cold. He hasn't had once since he was a kid. Which was an awful experience. The only thing that came out of it was that was probably one of the only times Master Cross was nice to him. He smiled at the memory before shaking it off since he knows that's not the man Master Cross really is. Allen rolled over on his side in the bed. He stared at the ceiling. He ended up not have anything to worry about because before Kanda left to eat he declared he'd sleep on the floor. Allen felt a little disappointed. Allen has never been able to get the courage to tell him how he feels or progress with their relationship.  
Even when the times Lenalee helped him try to confess. He still never managed to. Leaving Lenalee's efforts to go to waste but still she always encouraged him regardless. He smiled, some how missing her at the moment. He missed Lavi too and everyone he hasn't gotten to hang out with in a while. Lenalee always helps him forget about agonizing over Kanda. Lavi did too. Yes, his closest friends knows how he feels. They're the only ones who do and they support him.  
Allen sighed before lulling off into dreamland about Kanda.


	5. Kanda's POV

Kanda came back up to the room when finished mood sour from the moment he saw Allen back at Koumi's office. He wondered why he had to be stuck with Allen of all people. Our missions barely managed to work out when we worked together. So, why did Koumi always do this kind of stuff? He sighed. Kanda wasn't good at working with people.  
He had brought food up for the bean sprout but it turned out he was already asleep. Kanda rolled his eyes."Who told you to go to sleep, pft." Kanda spat as he set the food down on the table.  
He wasn't good at taking care of others but he told the maid downstairs. She offered to cook up food for him. He felt bad for taking the food but she insisted. Spatting nonsense about how he should take care of his "Friend" in all honesty he wasn't sure if they were friends. He didn't really think of Allen or anyone as one. The only one who comes remotely close is Lenalee.  
Kanda thought this while setting up his pallet on the floor.  
This whole trip has been a nuisance to him. He really didn't want to go. He didn't want to spend time with Allen because every time he was around Allen he felt weird. Kanda always ignored it too. The last time he told Lenalee about this feeling, when he tried to actually talk about something that was bothering him. It was a mistake as Lenalee called it..."love" Kanda felt his chest tighten up just at the thought of it. He wished he did a better job at convincing Koumi to not let Allen come with him but what's done is done. He just has to get through this mission.  
Kanda looked over at Allen who was sleeping on his side. He sighed, pulling up the blanket over Allen and noticed the way his hair fell over his eyes. He gulped. Kanda moved some hair behind his ear. Up close...he wasn't all that bad. Kanda thought he looked cute while he was asleep. He scowled at himself, though for even thinking that.  
He quickly layed down tossing and turning. He yawned before finally settling on his side facing Allen. "Stupid beansprout..." he mumbled, before falling asleep.


End file.
